This invention is an improvement in wastewater treatment plants. Virtually all types of treatment processes including home aeration systems, septic tanks, commercial treatment systems and others experience periodic process upsets of varying load conditions that reduce efficiency.
This invention is designed to further enhance normal operations of all types of treatment processes and maintain efficiency even during process upsets or varying load conditions by utilizing flow equalization, filtration, disinfection and advanced treatment. This is accomplished in most cases by installation of the device within the treatment systems without the requirement for external separate appurtenances, tanks or complex electro-mechanical equipment.
This invention is illustrated by the use of a single unit in a typical home aeration system, but its use in other types of a treatment systems, including multiple units installed in parallel arrangement in larger systems, is suitable.